Broken Heaven
by Draco the Spirit Dragon
Summary: Sometimes our world breaks and is shattered and changed beyond recognition. Who do we become and what do we do to survive in such a world? Various Characters and POVs, but mostly Rukia centered Also contains various pairings and character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Knight of Snow

A hundred and twenty five years previously

Aizen entered there room. She should have been there waiting for him. She was always there waiting for him, it was something as reliable as the sun coming up in the morning.

"I may not see like the others Sōsuke-san, but I'm not blind to the difference between justice and injustice". Said the tall dark skinned man in the corner as he appeared from the shadows.

"Tell me everything." Aizen said simply.

Present day

It was official; hell had officially broken loose in Karakura Town. Hollows were n the streets in mass, most of the Gotei thirteen seated Shinigami were fighting in the street and Ichigo, her precious comrade and friend, was at this moment going toe to toe with Gin in the shattered ruin that use to be the school.

Rukia bit her lip in worry. She wanted to be there with him, fighting by his side, but Ichigo had asked an important favor off her. He wanted her to find Yuzu and Karin and then get them well and truly out of the battle zone and to safety. Rukia had off course then promised on her life she would do this.

So she was doing it. Searching for two familiar and small sets of Reiatsu in a town full of powerful and sometimes overwhelming Reiatsu. While it was hardly an easy task it was a doable one, Rukia simply needed time and patience to locate them.

However as she was searching for the twins she was sudden almost overwhelmed by a burst of Reiatsu as Kenpachi was throw across her path. She stopped suddenly as the force hit her, a stop the probably saved her life as a huge and powerful built Arrancar stormed towards the barbaric captain. After muttering a silent prayer to thank her good fortune of timing Rukia took a rapid detour and continued her search.

The next scene she came across in the madness that got her attention was a group of low ranking Shinigami being menaced by an Arrancar who judging from her huge black butterfly wings and stinger had used her Resurrección. She made her choice of action in seconds.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki" She spoke as she came up behind the Arrancar. "First Dance, White Moon".

The Arrancar didn't even have chance before it was frozen in the ice of Rukia's Zanpakutō. The other Shinigami did however.

"Thanks!" One shouted as Rukia continued on her way in her search for the girls.

It was a few minutes latter that Rukia finally got a lock on the girls Reiatsu…. And it was clear the Karin was fighting! Rukia darted rapidly enough to the source to hear the back end of a conversation as she leapt over a building.

"..And you think your little ball attack was going to harm me little girl?" Spoke the female and barely clothed Arrancar to a defiant Karin, who clearly just kicked a football at her, and utterly terrified Yuzu who was hiding behind.

The Arrancar was wearing a dark green outfit that looked more suited to the beach than the middle of town; her hair was a mass of vines that went down her back and had six long thick vinesthat ended with small red flowers that had spikes deceivingly hidden within. In her hand she of course held a Zanpakutō.

Rukia saw all this as she landed in front of her and importantly between her and the twins.

"_Byakurai_" Rukia shouted as she pointed her finger and blasted the Arrancar with blue lightning. While clearly not a fatal attack, it had clearly pissed her off.

"Who the fucking hell are you Shinigami bitch!" She screamed in fury at Rukia. Rukia smirked backed.

"Kuchiki Rukia, unseated Shinigami of Squad Thirteen." Rukia said calmly. "And you really should be carefully of your language when around children."

She glared at Rukia.

"Not even seated and you think you can beat me?" the Arrancar said with a chuckle. "Your so dead bitch!"

With that she swung her sword towards Rukia with all her might and with both hands, an attack clearly designed to get Rukia's full attention. However Rukia was no fool.

Rukia charged towards her, but instead of raising her sword to block hers, she instead dodged to the left, cutting a pair of vines off while shooting an _Sōkatsui_ at the bitch's side.

"How you…!" She yelled as the force of the blue energy sent her tumbling to the floor

"Figure out that you meant to stab me with those vines while I blocked your blow?" Rukia said with satisfied smirk. "Because to distract your opponent must be they only reason why you dress so cheep and sluty."

The Arrancar growled as she jumped back up onto her feet.

"You pay for insulting my sexy look Shinigami bitch!" she screamed as she shot one of her vines right toward a petrified Yuzu. Rukia reacted instantly without engaging her brain first and positioned herself right in the way of the attack.

It struck her in the chest with a piecing strike that must have missed her heart by mere inches and hurt like a bitch.

"Kuchiki-san!" Screamed the twins behind her in panic and terror. The Arrancar smirked.

"You kind hearts are so stupid, so predictably sacrificing your own safety to protect weaklings because your 'morality'". She spoke in a victorious tone as Rukia briefly dropped to one knee.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia spoke defiantly. "Next Dance, White Ripple" The Arrancar's smirk dropped as the circle of ice appeared around Rukia, before she was consumed in icy death.

The frozen vine fell to piece and out of Rukia chest as the Arrancar died. Rukia rapidly used some healing Kidō on her wound, but while the damage healed up, a subtle but growing pain now filled her body.

"Kuchiki-san?" Came Yuzu concerned voice from Rukia left. She hadn't notice the young girls approach. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Ha!" Rukia said in a tone that was stronger than she felt with her back to the twins. "This is nothing, but less about me its because you two I'm here."

She then turned to face the twins; both looked worried and a bit scared, even if Karin was trying to hide it.

"Now let's get you two out of this war zone and to safety." Rukia spoke briskly as picked up one twin under each arm, much too there protest, but Rukia didn't have time to explain things or any pleasantries, because Rukia had enough sense to know that that subtle pain was likely a poison, and she wanted to keep her promise to Ichigo by getting his two little sisters to somewhere safe before it incapacitated and killed her.

It was a good twenty minutes latter that Rukia felt it was finally safe enough to put the twins down. By now the subtle pain was a roaring one and it was an act of will not to cry out.

"Kuchiki-san…." Again it was Yuzu's voice and again it was full of concerned. "Are you sure your ok, you don't look so good."

What Rukia said in reply wasn't planned, but was a desire not to leave things unsaid that should be said.

"Yuzu and Karin." Rukia spoke as she bent her back slightly. "Your brother is a good man…. even if he wraps himself up with darkness…. never forget it's his will is to protect the innocent…. that motivates him"

Yuzu's eyes were now filling with fear and Karin's with worry Rukia couldn't blame her, considering how labored speaking was becoming for Rukia.

"He made me feel happy…. he made me feel capable." Rukia continued as her legs finally failed her and she fell back. "To protect those who he holds most precious…. Is a good way to end."

"Rukia!" Screamed Karin and Yuzu. Rukia's last thoughts were of a man with spiky orange hair and another with hair as spiky but black as her world faded to white


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Using a different kind of word processing program with this chapter. I think the formatting the same however. Anyway... Enjoy and review!

Chapter 2: Golden Princess 

Orihime ran like hell from the shattered school, with Tatsuki ,Chizuru and Mahana behind and the roar of the Gillian way too close behind.

"What are those things!" Chizuru screamed as they ran.

"There killing everyone!" Mahana replied in a tone full of fear.

"There Hollows." Tatsuki spoke in a less panicky voice. "Spirits that have gone bad and we need to get to safety... and fast!"

"There no were safe from those things, no were!" Wailed Mahana, stopping suddenly and dropping onto her knees. "Were doomed! This the end days th..."

"Snap out of it and get on your feet Mahana!" Tatsuki yelled loudly at Mahana. "It not safe here and we get killed if we stay!"

Her words were soon too true. A moment latter a snake like Hollow came down on the frozen girl and eat her whole. Orihime reacted in the only way she could to protect the others from the monster.

"Koten Zanshun , I reject!" Orihime screamed, summoning Tsubaki to slice the Hollows mask and slay it.

But It was too late for Mahana. Orihime fell to her knees as the tears start to well up.

"Not you too!" Came the strong voice of Tatsuki as Orihime felt herself being thrown onto her friends shoulders shortly before she started to run. "And come on Chizuru, I'll need your help to protect Orihime too!"

Orihime felt herself being moved, but she wasn't really thinking about that... because she was thinking of Mahana, sweet curious Mahana who often went on about things before she really knew what she was talking about.

Gone now.

It wasn't fair. She was only fifteen, she never been a bad person, she never been involved in anything to with Shinigami or Hollows and now she was dead, dying with horror in her heart. It just wasn't right.

"Orihime I'm going to put you down now." Came Tatsuki voice, gentler now as Orihime found herself place back down. In fact the sounds of battle seemed to be far away and the location was familiar.

The three of them were standing outside Urahara Shop.

"I kind of meet hat and clogs when you were stuck in Hueco Mundo" Tatsuki spoke quietly. "If there anyone who can help us get through this alive, it be him."

"Who's hat and clogs?" Asked a confused Chizuru.

"His name is Urahara Kisuke , he's smart, mysterious and powerful." Orihime stated. " He doesn't get directly involved much, but he is a noble person and it not surprise me at all if he's not prepared for something like this happening and be ready to help us."

Orihime walked toward the shop with more than a little hope. Urahara always seemed to have a ace up his sleeve, he always had some crazy plan and was more like six than one step ahead in everything that happened.

"Wonder why the door is ajar?" Chizuru asked curiously as she motioned to the open front door. Orihime looked to Tatsuki.

"Keep behind me and keep quiet, absolutely quiet." She spoke firmly as she walked forwards, Orihime looked towards Chizuru, who nodded before they followed behind.

At first it seemed quiet inside the shop, but after a while Orihime started hearing crying.... A woman's crying, was it Yoruichi? The three of them carefully walked closer and closer towards the crying, then the crying stopped.

" _Binding Art number nine, __Geki!_ _Binding Art number nine, __Geki!_ _Binding Art number nine, __Geki!_" Shouted a feminine voice shortly before a red light hit the three of them in turn, Orihime felt herself become completely immobile as it did so!

"Who are you!" Screamed a woman as stepped from out the shadows. While her outfit was somewhat different from a normal Shinigami, lacking sleeves and back. Her hair was short with two braids covered in cloth on either side of head. While her Japanese was perfect, she looked Chinese. In addition she had some strange markings on her arms.

It was also painfully clear she had been the crying woman. Her cheeks were wet with tears and her eyes very red. Her face was a hostile one, full of anger and pain. Her eyes darted to Orihime quickly after briefly considering the others.

"Inoue Orihime" She spoke firmly and and in a more controlled tone than before, through there was still a severe quality to it. "The human with the strange powers and ally of Kurosaki Ichigo, we have quiet a file on you."

She made a motion with her hand and Orihime felt her body move again, so she nervously stood up.

"What brings you here Inoue-san?" She said with both of her eyes firmly on Orihime, a nervous glance told Orihime that she was the only one standing.

"I came here to seek Urahara-san." Orihime told her politely and somewhat nervously, she was a dam scary woman after all. "And could you release my friends from your Kidō Shinigami-san?"

The woman looked at her a few moments before making a similar motion with her hand as before and freed the other two girls.

"Your trip is wasted then. " She said in painful tones. "Everyone is dead here."

Orihime bit her lip, but the woman was far from finished.

"Yoruichi-sama is dead." Her tone was breaking as tears started to fall. "She died from having a Zanpakutō slice off her head after being stabbed several times in her heart. She dead, Shihōin Yoruichi, the goddess of flash is dead. She's gone.. she never smile again, she never change into a ca... "

Tatsuki slapped her mid sentence.

"Get a hold of yourself Shinigami!" She yelled at the clearly shocked Shinigami. "I already seen one friend die because grief made her stupid, I really don't want to see a foolish Shinigami do the same!"

The Shinigami stood there in stunned silence before making an angry retort.

"I am Capitan Soifon the commander-in-chief of the Covert ops!" She screamed angrily at Tatsuki. "If you dare strike me like that again, then you will lose the offending hand! Am I clear child?"

"Your head seems clear now." Tatsuki replied with a defiant smile. "Clear enough to think of a way to get us all out of this alive."

Soifon stared at Tatsuki with an annoyed air before turning to Orihime.

"I best contact the others to get a battle report of this siege." And with that she started to cast a Kidō. "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Binding Spell seventy seven.... _Tenteikūra_!"

She then took a deep breath before talking further.

"Capitan Komamura?" She asked apparently into thin air. " Capitan Hitsugaya? Capitan Kenpachi?"

She bit her lip.

"Vice-Capitan Ōmaeda?" She said with a worried air.. "Vice-Capitan Kira? Vice-Capitan Kotetsu? Vice-Capitan Iba? Vice-Capitan Hisagi? Vice-Capitan Matsumoto? Vice-Capitan Kusajishi?"

She waited a few moments between each name but it wasn't till she reached the last that there was any reaction.

"Kill them, I kill them all!" Screamed the voice of little Yachiru in savage and hateful tones. Soifon lowered her head with a resigned sigh.

They all stood there in silence a few moments thinking. _A voice so young shouldn't be a voice with so much rage _Orihime silently thought. Soifon was chewing on her lip quiet determinedly and looking at the floor in the silence.

"This is all really new to me.." Chizuru spoke with a look of clear discomfort on her face. "But I assume all that silence wasn't because there busy..."

"There dead or close to it." Soifon said abruptly. "Our plans should be to withdraw and try to communicate with command once were in a safe location for further orders. We have to hope Vice-Capitan Kusajishi can come to her senses and escape on her own because we simply don't have the time or resources to search for her and most likely subdue her."

"Ruthless but logical ." Tatsuki said as she looked at Orhimie. "We got people here that can't get out on there own and who could end up very dead if we stay too long." Orihime looked to Chizuru, to see her response to the plan, but the girl seemed distracted.

"What's with the bee fluffy toy on the table over there?" She said as she pointed towards a small and seemingly randomly placed toy on the table. Soifon's eyes darted to it.

"Probably poor little Ururu-chan's..." Tatsuki said with a heavy sigh.

"Not necessary. " Soifon said seriously as she briskly walked over and picked up the toy. "Yoruichi-sama often referred to me as her 'little bumblebee'. Especially when she first started to train me."

She picked up and carefully examined the toy.

"She must have know that I come here when she left this out." She was now carefully looking at the label with a thoughtful expression. " and left me the date October the forth... What's special about that date...."

She went slightly red. Then walked over to a nearby wall and punched a seemingly random part of it five times, causing a little door to cupboard to open up with several long black cloaks and a large red book with a black cat on it to be revealed.

"Yoruichi-sama... " She said softly as she began to flip through the pages. "Thank you."

"Soifon-san." Orihime asked politely. "What is Yoruichi-san book about, is it personal?"

Soifon looked rather dreamily at the writing on a open page before replying.

"Yes and no." She eventually replied. " its clearly a book for my eyes only, but most of the information seems to be of a very pragmatic nature..."

Her eyes went wide.

"She did that in front of that boy!" She yelped in clear surprise, her eyes darting across the page as her red blush returned.

"Which boy?" Asked Chizuru in a clearly curious tone.

"Unimportant!" Shouted the embarrassed captain. "But now is the time for movement, we wasted enough time here already!"

With that comment she picked up the cloaks and threw one to each of the girls.

"These will mask your Reiatsu, follow me and will leave this town like shadows."

Orihime placed on her cloak with left Urahara Shop for the one last time, muttering a silent prayer for little Yachiru.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The White Lady in the snow

Rukia opened her eyes. _Oh I'm here. _She silently thought.

"Yes you are here Rukia-chan" Came the familiar and haughty voice of Sode no Shirayuki. Her Zanpakuto's spirit was dressed in her normal outfit.

It was a long white robe that covered her tall and elegant form competently. She walked barefooted, seemingly not bothered by the white snow under them. Her sleeves where long, yet her delicate and feminine hands were uncovered. On her head she wore not only a hood, but also a veil that coved her face completely, Rukia had never seen past her veil, and the image she presented was one of almost pure white. Rukia remembered she been quiet hard to find when she had entered her spirit world for the first time for that very reason.

As Rukia looked around her spirit world, she realised that nothing had really changed since she been there last with the exception of one thing. It was still a realm of snow, a hilly land covered in constant blizzard. But one of the hills seemed different and changed...

"I see you have noticed Rukia-chan" her Zanpakuto's spirit spoke as she walked towards her. "It been here since that night you met that boy and stabbed him with me."

Rukia stared at the former hill. While it was heavily covered in snow , it was undoubtedly now a skyscraper.

"Is this something of Ichigo?" Rukia asked while motioning to the building.

"One would assume yes." She spoke with a annoyed air. "And I can not enter it."

She turned and looked towards Rukia, through her face was unreadable because the veil.

"Why did you leave me so weak for a human boy?" Her tone was demanding, aggressive and hurt.

Rukia stared at the snow covered ground.

"It was life or death..." She said gently while struggling to raise her head. "It was turn him into a Shinigami or let him and his family be murdered by a Hollow Sode no Shirayuki..."

"Nice story, but one flaw Rukia-chan.." She said with accusing tone. "You didn't just give him enough power to fight, you gave him everything!"

Rukia looked up at the spirit.

"I didn't mea..." Rukia started only to be interrupted.

"Mean to give him everything?" She said with an increasingly aggressive and angry tone. "But you did. You kept letting him have a little more... and a little more and before long it was all gone! Because he sucked us dry and you let him Rukia-chan!"

Sode no Shirayuki words hit harder than any punch.

"He needed it!" Rukia shouted fanatically "I couldn't risk leaving him weak Sode no Shirayuki.."

"But what about you Rukia-chan?" she replied, her tone becoming somewhat calmer. "What about your strength, your weakness? By giving him so much power, you left yourself completely at the mercy of a stranger.. Explain that Rukia-chan."

"Ichigo would never betray me!" Rukia shouted back in anger. "I would entrust him with anything!"

"And how did you know that on that night Rukia-chan?" Sode no Shirayuki said with a sharpness and harshness in her tone as she spoke words that Rukia found hard to counter.

Rukia stood there staring at her as the winds of her world started to build up and the snow flacks become thicker in the air.

"How did you know to trust Kurosaki Ichigo Rukia-chan?" the spirit spoke as her outline became increasingly difficult for Rukia to see in the growing blizzard. "Tell me before we both fade away from this fatal poison. I need to know why you trusted him over me. Why you placed your faith in a stranger instead of your Zanpakuto."

Rukia continued to stand there as the snow flacks struck and stung her so hard that Rukia struggled to keep her eyes in the harshness.

She was afraid to reply and she was afraid to let her thought ask why.

"Answer me coward!" the spirit screamed, seemingly from all directions at once. "Tell me why you trust Kurosaki Ichigo over me!"

Rukia stood there in the harsh blizzard, frozen more by fear than the growing cold.

"Are you not a Kuchiki? " She continued to rage on. "Are you not Lady Kuchiki Rukia, Shinigami of the thirteenth division of the Gotei thirteen!"

Rukia stood there thinking, shaking in thought. Finally thinking, finally realising....

"Because I wanted to make amends for failing Kaien-dona!" She screamed out "Because I failed him and I loved him and Ichigo so like him and was so weak and helpless... I thought I could make amends Sode no Shirayuki! Give him life to make amends for the death I gave him before!"

Rukia dropped onto her knees and buried her faced in her hands as she cried.

"Guilt and regret." Sode no Shirayuki spoke firmly from the blizzard around Rukia, it was now impossible to tell from where. "Are scars upon our hearts. Love can bring us great pain as it can bring great joy and even the most level headed warrior can have her mask broken by the bonds of affection."

Rukia slowly to rise her head up.

"There no shame in having a heart that leaves you open to guilt driven choices Rukia-chan." The spirit firm voice continued to speak from around her. "But I ask you one more question. What of your feelings for the recipient of your guilt driven choice?"

"Ichigo..." Rukia quietly murmured to herself in thought as the snow flacks hitting her face started to ease in fury . "Is not Kaien-dona. This I'm sure of now. But he also a man of honour, a man of kindness."

Her voice grew stronger.

"He also may be a bit of barbarian at times and he really needs to work on his manners... but his heart is a strong and warm one! When he says he protect someone, he means he protect them with his life and soul! When he faces terrible adversity, he just tries harder! And while he sometimes acts a bit childish, I consider him a noble man and I would happily follow him to hell and back if he asks me too!"

The blizzard eased off.

"Thank you Rukia-chan." The spirit's voice was only coming from ahead of Rukia now and was far more gentle. "Open your eyes and see my true face."

Rukia opened her eyes to see that Sode no Shirayuki's veil was now thrown back. She had perfect skin and eyes of a cool and pure blue. However onto this picture of perfection was one serous and major imperfection...

"A true warrior's heart always have scars Rukia-chan." She spoke simply to Rukia as she looked over the nasty scar that went from her forehead to her cheek. "But that because a true warrior suffers for others Rukia-chan."

Rukia continued to stare at Sode no Shirayuki. It was a dam nasty scar, it looked like she been burned and cut at the same time, but she still looked somewhat beautiful despite it. Rukia bit her lip and started to speak.

"No you didn't cause it Rukia-chan" Sode no Shirayuki. Said with a soft smile on her face. "Feel no guilt over this wound."

A smile passed over Rukia face before recent events passed her mind and turned her joy to a sign.

"Its a shame really..." Rukia said with depressed air.

"What is Rukia-chan?" the spirit inquired.

"If I had tried a little bit harder to get closer to Ichigo's strong and warm heart, perhaps I have more rather nice memories, but instead I always lacked the drive to try..." Rukia explained sadly.

"And what's stopping you from getting more in the future Rukia-chan ?" The spirit enquired with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Because your poisoned and going to die?"

Rukia stared at her as the only possible reason for that mischievous look came to mind.

"Your going to give me Banki?" Rukia asked, hardly believing her own words.

"You answered all my questions Rukia-chan and open your heart to me." Sode no Shirayuki said softly. "I'm willing to give you the power you need to live and to protect your charges Rukia-chan, if you just make me a promise."

Such a demanding Zanpakutō, Rukia quietly thought to her self before speaking.

"What you want me to promise Sode no Shirayuki?" Rukia asked with both her eyes on the spirit.

"Promise to take control of your life with both hands instead of one Rukia-chan". She stated simply to Rukia as she pull her Shikai form thin air and held it outstretched towards Rukia.

"I promise." Rukia said firmly as she took the blades handle with both hands while staring deep into Sode no Shirayuki eyes.

Once again Rukia world went white, but this time there was one word on her lips as she awoke to world of the living....

"Ban-ki!" Rukia screamed with all her might.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Giants Fall

As Uryū darted down the street with Chad just behind him he would have been willing to swear on his Quincy honour that retreat was the only option on this day. There were just too many dam Hollows for anyone to fight. But the really scary thing wasn't just that there was a lot of Hollows, but that they were many many powerful Menos class Hollows out there, possibly hundreds of them

As a Quincy Uryū had a well developed ability to detect spiritual energy and discern different types and quantities with considerable sensitivity. As of right now the combined spiritual energy that was of a Hollow nature was far higher than the spiritual energy of Shinigami nature by a large margin.

Uryū was broken from more determined readings of the Reishi by more pressing and immediate concerns....

"Two humans who are strong in spiritual energy, but who are also very clearly alive." The brutish Arrancar spoke as it land with a crash in front of the two men. "I do wonder wh..."

" Quincy!" Uryū shouted as he summoned his bow and blasted the flat footed Arrancar with many many arrows, resulting in it becoming very very dead in a very brief amount of time. Which was kind of the point.

Chad looked at him with a surprised look.

"We have absolutely no time for elaborate and polite duels Sado-kun!" Uryū quickly explained. "If we delay then we only give the increasingly number of Hollows in the area a increasing chance of finding and overwhelming us with both numbers and power!"

Chad nodded at him.

"Then lets get out of here." He said simply and calmly before returning to running. After one last glance at where the Hollow had died Uryū returned to running himself.

Meanwhile out on the edge town a very worried and frightened Yuzu was looking down at Rukia's unconscious form.

"Don't die you dam inconsiderate bitch!" Karin screamed at the fallen girl in a voice full of rage. "We need you Rukia! Brother needs you! Won't you be breaking your promise to brother if you die and leave us unprotected you dam fool!"

Yuzu stared at her twin as she bit her lower lip and the rain started to fall down from the sky. Karin always got angry when she was upset. But Yuzu could always tell the difference between her annoyed angry and hurt angry. Karin normal tones was cynical and controlled, showing her unwillingness to lose control and to let her heart show, even when annoyed. However when she was upset angry her voice was NOT controlled and often changed in pitch throughout sentences.

It hurt Yuzu to hear those tones. It hurt Yuzu to see her twin ,already scared by pain, going through even more pain. It also hurt Yuzu to see Rukia, who been sleeping in the same room as Yuzu for months and was clearly very important to Ichigo, collapsed before her and clearly becoming very close to death.

It was all too much for her and Yuzu began to wail. Seconds latter she felt Karin arms wrap around and hug her tight.

"Yuzu!" Karin shouted in her ear. "Please don't cry like that." Her tone softening after Yuzu's name. Yuzu stopped wailing so loudly and instead cried quietly into her sister shoulder.

"We need to keep hidden and alive." She whispered softly and rapidly into Yuzu ear. "And I'm sure Rukia didn't put herself in danger for us, for us just to give up and cry Yuzu."

Yuzu buried her head in Karin's shoulder for a little bit longer, letting the tears get out of her system before speaking.

"Your right." Yuzu finally spoke weakly. Karin silently replied by holding her tighter and silently .Yuzu knew she did so because sometimes words where the wrong way to communicate.

"We will survive sis." Karin spoke quietly. "We get stronger and pull through this dark time."

"And smarter too." Yuzu added quickly. "We run if we have to run, fight if we have to fight, but we never bow to the horror again!"

Yuzu looked to the fallen Rukia as pulled herself out the hug before walking over and knelling down before her.

"Friend of Ichigo." She said in a soft and serious tone as she closed her eyes. "Thank you for saving us, thank you for sacrificing for us. Thank you for giving us a chance to live, we won't forget you, we won't forget this and we promise we make you proud of us too."

She knelled there for what seemed an age as she lost herself in trying to figure out just who Kuchiki Rukia was. And why she was willing to go so far for the sake of Karin and her.

Eventually Yuzu stood up and turned to her sister in the rain.

"Were going to have to take her somewhere peaceful, we going to have to make sure her last..." Yuzu stopped mid sentence as she saw her sister eyes go wide and turned to look at Rukia.

Not so far away Uryū and Chad where making there way out of Karakura Town in what had turned into pouring rain. The sound of battle was finally dying down behind them, it seemed like they were going to get out of the hell hole that use to be there home.

"Seems were almost in the clear." Uryū explained with a relived tone. "Just a few more minutes of none stop running for our life's and we actually be able to slow down to a walk."

"Good." Chad simply replied. Being straight to the point as normal. Never one to speak two words when one would do. Uryū flinched his eyes to the left suddenly.

"What is it?" Chad asked politely as they continued to run.

"A Arrancar is approaching." Uryū said as he came to a stop and ready himself for combat. "A fairly strong one at that. It moving too rapidly and directly for us to avoid it, so it seems we going to have to fight it."

"Right." Chad said simply as he summoned both his arms. "Lets hope it's a short battle."

The two men stood there, waiting for the Arrancar to come. And they waited and waited. Considerable time seem to pass, every Quincy sense Uryū had told him it was close. But as the minutes rolled by it seemed that close wasn't as close as he thought.

"Seems I was wrong Chad, let move..." Uryū said as he turned to Chad, only for him to realise it wasn't Chad any more.

He grown into a huge red and white Hollow, mask and all. In many ways he was mostly still humanoid in shape, but of far greater size with arms and legs a little too big. His mask look demonic and Uryū realised that he was too silent, that the sound in the area had somehow been removed or muted.

"...." was the lack of words that came out of Uryū's mouth. A huge fist came towards him in the complete silence and it was more luck and instinct that made him move out the way in time, than any message from his brain to his legs.

Then suddenly the sound came back and the Chad Hollow roared as he threw punch after punch at Uryū's as he jumped out the way, until suddenly the Hollow Chad stopped.

"Aren't you going to kill the Hollow Quincy, destroy your friends soul?" Said a girl in a red jogging outfit with a Zanpakutō on her back as she appeared next to the Hollow Chad via flash step. "Or are you going to run away and annihilate other peoples friends and loved ones instead?"

Uryū stood there a few moments with a shaking bow in his hands. The she pulled out a Vizard mask.

"Run!" She screamed in a distorted voice as the Hollow Chad began to charge at Uryū again. And run Uryū did, because he knew in his heart that he couldn't shoot that arrow at Chad. He couldn't annihilate the soul of his friend. He couldn't end Chad forever and look at himself in the mirror ever again.

Back with the girls Yuzu turned and saw Rukia's eyes open and one defiant word came out her mouth.

"Ban-ki!" Rukia shouted with all her might as she rose up to her feet, her sword held high in both hands, as her appearance changed.

First a incredible drop in temperature hit the area with the rain rapidly turning to snow. Rukia's sword then began to grow like a ice crystal from a sword into a long curved scythe with a slightly curved blade on the end the pointed down. From its base a long white ribbon emerged with one word in thin black writing on it that said 'Zangetsu'. Finally her black robes changed into a thick pure white ones with a hood that left only her face exposed. Finally delicate white gloves appeared on her hands to give a almost completely white impression.

"First greater dance, white snow" Rukia spoke as she elegantly spun the scythe around her. With that the snow flew directly into her and the colour returned to her previously pale cheeks. Yuzu stared, Karin stared, Rukia spoke.

"You didn't think I let Ichigo down by dying did you?" Rukia said with a mischievous grin on her face as spoke to the twins.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The silver foxes ring

Rukia looked down at her new robes with a grin still on her face. The pure white simple looked great on and her Zanpakuto seemed to be a far more lethal looking weapon now to boot however as she looked down at the ribbon and noticed for the first time the writing....

"Don't ever do that again you idiotic fool" Screamed Karin as Rukia blocked the punch she threw towards her. Rukia dropped Sode no Shirayuki quickly at Karin's assault continued.

"You think its funny that you nearly died?" Karin screamed as she tried to kick Rukia in the head. "You think I ever be able to look Ichigo in the eyes if I had caused you to die you dam bitch!"

Rukia took action. Grabbing Karin's leg as she once again aimed a kick towards Rukia's head, she quickly swept Karin off her feet and spun her into a upside down lock.

"You think I be able to look Ichigo in the eye if I let two of the most precious people to him die when I could saved them?" Rukia said sternly.. "You think that my warrior honour will let me put a innocent before myself? I'm a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, danger and combat are day to day matters for me and you are innocent children who should not be in the danger of a battlefield. So don't lecture me on looking people in there eyes Karin-_chan_ and do not strike me in anger ever again when I'm carrying my fully released Zanpakuto, it was a downright stupid thing to do, I could have hurt you by accident for crying out loud!"

That shut Karin up, and it was finally Yuzu who broke the awkward silence that followed.

"Thank you Rukia-sama" Yuzu said very politely with a little bow, Rukia felt her check go red in embarrassment.

"Just Rukia please Yuzu." Rukia quickly replied to the far politer and calmer of the twins. "I can just see your brother's reaction to me being referred to as Rukia-sama and it include him doing a good impression of mine... so please, just Rukia from now on ok?"

Yuzu simply nodded.

"Can you let me down now" Karin said before sarcastically adding. "I mean the whole blood rushing to my head thing fun and everything, but it makes it pretty hard to think straight."

Rukia put the girl right and recovered her Zanpakuto before resealing it again. While Ichigo never seemed to have issues keeping his fully released, it wasn't the same for Rukia. She felt like she could sleep a millions years and her body ached in places she didn't know it could ache just from holding it in Banki for a few minutes.

Karin and Yuzu just both stared as she did so. Rukia smirked and explained.

"A Zanpakuto has three forms. A unreleased form." She said as she taped Sode no Shirayuki. " A Shikai and a Banki. Unless your name is Kurosaki Ichigo , keeping your Zanpakuto in any state but unreleased is rather draining."

"I seen Ichigo's cleaver, that his Banki I'm guessing?" Karin asked much to Rukia's surprise. She had seen Ichigo Zanpakuto? "Because it seems about as big as yours."

"No that his Shikai Karin." Rukia explained. "His Banki this pure black Zanpakuto with some chain on it's handle, when did you see his Zanpakuto?"

Rukia stared at Karin intently in the eyes.

"Just before you all disappeared for the second time Rukia." She explained with a clear honesty in her eyes. "And when you all came back, Ichigo seemed so busy and preoccupied..."

Rukia sighed. Typical of Karin to try and avoid being a burden by asking questions.

"Rukia why did you both disappear for?" Yuzu asked ever so politely.

"It seems I have a lot of explaining to do doesn't it?" Rukia spoke with a resigned air.

After finding a suitable cave to spend the night in, Rukia started to explain the basics of Shinigami and Hollows. Including all the fine in betweens. She also told them a little of Ichigo's and Rukia's friends and allies, as well as there adventures together, for obvious awkwardness avoiding reasons, Rukia avoid mentioning Ichigo's Zanpakuto by name. All things considered, they took all the information pretty well. Still there were awkward questions.

"Rukia..." Yuzu asked somewhat nervously when Rukia finished explaining. "You say Ichigo a Vizard and got Hollow powers..".

"But he's a good man." Rukia said firmly, seeing where Yuzu's thoughts where going.

"but..." Yuzu continued. "Is brother ok inside?"

Rukia considered the little girl words before replying.

"He's strong Yuzu. One of the strongest people I ever had the pleasure of calling friend, he also a stubborn fool who refuses to stop fighting even if all hope seems lost. So have faith in your brother's strength of will and understand that if something seriously bad did happen to him, I would drag him back to humanity and make him very sorry for causing so much trouble!" Rukia said with a hopefully reassuring grin.

Yuzu chuckled before saying seriously.

"I'm glad brother met you Rukia."

"And we fully expect to become aunties before we hit our twenty too" Karin spurted out after Yuzu, causing Rukia rapid and almost terminal embarrassment.

"Its not like that at all!" Rukia shrieked. "Ichigo and me have a complicated and close friendship, but we don't have anything romantic going of at all!"

"Yer yer yer. " Karin said with a dismissive wave. "Sleeping in his room, being saved from execution by him, showing consistent loyalty to him and lets be honest here, nagging him like your his wife when necessary."

Rukia felt very warm and was fairly certain her cheeks were bright red.

"Seriously its not like that!" Rukia tried to explains to the twins. "I got responsibilities and complications that make a relationship with Ichigo all but impossible. Plus we are Nakama , comrades in arms, and I'm absolutely sure that Ichigo would do exactly the same things for Chad that he's done for me and you don't think you think your brother gay do you?"

Karin smirked.

"Someone rather defensive about this ain't they?" Karin said some what evilly. "I do wonder if this is some crazy teenage denial thing Rukia? With you two pretending that you have no feelings towards each other publicly, but both secretly wanting to kiss each other senseless?"

Rukia just stared at Karin a few moments.

"You just have no idea about romance yet" Rukia said with a superior tone. "Its not your fault you can't tell the difference between love and friendship yet Karin-chan.... your only a child after all"

And with that she patted her on the head. "_Mawawawa" _Rukia silently thought _"That shut her up."_

Somewhere deep within Karakura Town Ichigo was currently chained to a wall in his old classroom and in a lot of pain.

"Oh what is it Ichigo-kun?" Gin said sadistically as he shot his Zanpakuto once more into Ichigo's side and made Ichigo yell out in pain once more. "I thought you be happy to suffer for your friends? Surely your screams aren't a sign that you regret your sacrifice?"

"Shut up Gin you dam twisted bastard!" Ichigo yelled. "Don't try to twist the effects of your torture into some intention on my part!

"Well aren't we a touchy one?" Gin said with his smirking face. "Course touchiness in an area is typically a sign of a guilty conciseness... but hey who am I to point out your failings?"

Ichigo screamed words at Gin that he never say in front of his sisters... lots of them.

"You know, you were pretty easy to subdue back there Ichigo-kun" The traitorous grinning ex captain said as he turned his back on Ichigo and played with 'that' ring.

The strange ring Gin was wearing was the main reason Ichigo was currently chained to the wall and being shot at repeatedly. It didn't seem much to look at, but the simple white mask design hid its real power and danger to Ichigo.

"I mean who think having a inner Hollow would make you vulnerable to this cute little ringy?" Gin said as he turned and shook his ringed finger towards Ichigo. As to prove a point Ichigo felt his version black out briefly once again. "But with it I can commander any Hollow, even the one inside of you Ichigo-kun!"

Once again Ichigo was glad his sisters weren't about to hear him speak.


End file.
